Rogue
by lilyrosebloom
Summary: What does Rogue do after she is cured? How is her relationship with Bobby? And will she ever she her family again?
1. Chapter 1

Rogue By: lilyrosebloom

I'm not going to finish my other fics right now. I'm going to try and work on this one so I can get the feel of writing fanfics again.

"I'm scared"  
Marie reached her hand out and held the smaller hand of a young girl.  
"Don't be, they'll take good care of you." Marie smiled. The girl still looked shaken and worried. "Ella, I promise"  
Ella nodded and started walking with Marie towards the school's front door. Waiting there was Storm; she had a friendly smile on her face, excited about the newcomer. "Welcome, Ella. Marie has told me so much about you. I'm so happy you could join us." All the girls worried melted off her face as Storm led her into the building. "I'll talk to you after you've settled in." Marie promised. "Marie." She turned around to see Bobby standing behind her. "Welcome home"  
She threw herself into his arms something she never could have done before the cure. "Hello, professor." She murmured while she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He placed his hand in his with a new found confidence and led her into the building. "So who's the new girl, "he asked, as they sat in the common room. "Ella Kelly. She's a shape shifter. Extremely bright, just turned twelve, her parents want to cure her but Ella feels it's her choice. I convinced her parents this was for the best." She explained. "In my experience parents who aren't mutants, hate and fear their children who are. How did you convince them?" Bobby asked. "I explained to them that when they cure you, you lose a piece of yourself you can never get back." She grinned sadly, "That she needed to learn how to use her powers before she can decide if she wants to lose them"  
He wore a dopey grin on his face as he leaned in close to her. "That's why you are prefect for your job"  
"Why thank you professor"  
"BOBBY"  
Kitty ran in but stopped as she saw Marie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to"  
"It's ok, Kitty come in"  
Marie felt a bit of hot jealously fill her as Bobby let Kitty kill their moment. "I have the most glorious news to tell you, both of you"  
"Spill it, Kitty." Bobby demanded. "Peter asked me to marry him"  
Marie felt her jealously turn to inner laughter at her silliness. "Congratulations!" she smiled then hugged her and moved so Kitty could hug Bobby. "I'm so happy for you." He smiled. "I have to tell Storm!" Kitty squeaked running out of the room. "Speaking of marriage..." Bobby laughed. "Bobby….You know who busy we are besides I've got fifteen more families to visit who can't wait to help or get rid of their kids. Not to mention the four orphanages that is begging me to come." Marie whined. "Marie if we wait any longer…..look the world is secure now this is the perfect time to settle down…maybe start a family." Bobby bravely inserted. "And last time we spoke you said you only had six families and one orphanage"  
"Well-" she started.  
"Marie, your to nice. You need to take a break. Once Raven gets back from Europe with the five new kids you will take a break, please"  
"I…alright, I'll try. I promise"  
"Well, do you want me to help you unpack?" Bobby asked. "No. I'm not staying." She explained. "Actually." She glanced at her watch. "I'm going to miss my train"  
"What"  
"I'm heading to New York City, young boy who can manipulate water got out of control, parents want me to meet them as soon as possible." She explained. "Now I have to make sure Ella's settled then I have to leave"  
"Have it your way, Rogue. Just promise me one thing….take it easy"  
"Yes, sweetheart!" she giggled exiting the room. "I love you." He murmured. . Marie stuck her head back in the room with a large grin on her face. "I love you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue Part Two

Thanks Emma134 for the review, I forgot to explain that Kitty, Bobby and Peter are now Professor so its a few years later. Btw the ways Ella, Ben and other OC's aren't important. "I know this is hard Mrs. Edwards but you have to think about Ben's future." Marie was sitting in the Edwards living room. The father was a business man and absent from the home. The mother was a housewife who raised a 13 year boy, Ben and a two year old girl, Honey. Marie glanced at her watch it read 9:30 pm, hey right the father was probably to scared to come home. "B-But there's a-a cure now isn't t-there?" the mother hands were shaking as she poured the two some tea. "Besides my husband doesn't think we can afford a private school"  
"The school doesn't require tuition but it does need it." Marie explained. "B-But"  
"Mrs. Edwards," Marie inserted, "If you cure your son there's no going back. I know it's hard but this school will help Ben control his powers"  
"What's your power?" the mother asked almost frightened. "Excuse me?" Rogue's voice cracked.  
"You want to send my out of control son to a school full of mutants! I assume you are one…What's your power"  
"I…I used to suck the life out of people when I touched them"  
The mother went silent and all the blood left her face. "Cool! Can you absorb their powers?" Ben asked as he ran down the front stairs into the living room. "Ben!" the mother sound scared and outraged. "Used to." She explained. The boy excitedly sat next to his mother, "Please, can I go mom? I want to be around other kids like me"  
"Ben…I…" Mrs. Edwards sounded distraught. Marie tried to comfort her, "Mrs. Edwards let him spend a few nights, see how he feels and if he wishes to stay he can go home during summer vacation and holidays…and one day if he chose he can be cured"  
Mrs. Edwards hesitated, "Alright you can go Ben." Ben jumped for joy and hugged his mother tightly, "Thank You! When can I go"  
"Now if you want, Ben, giving the incidents of uncontrolled power now would be appropriate." Marie explained. Ben ran upstairs and his mother stood up. "My son…will he fit in there?" She asked afraid. "I'm sure I'll find someone to share these important years. My finance and I met their." "Congratulations… I know supposedly everything between humans and mutants is alright but what if something happens?" she asked. "Then he'll be in the safest place possible…someone has tried to attack a school full of mutants before…and lets just say they didn't all make it all out."

The sky was cloudy and the sky hidden, Storm had just finished a phone call with Marie and was waiting for the newest student Ben Edwards. The student population of Xavier's school had almost double since the last stand and the school had been added on to every four to six months. Storm moved the clouds so she could see the stars as she waited for the new student. Things had really changed, Kitty, Bobby and Peter became the newest professors, Logan stuck around only to help Storm still sane and Marie and Raven became scouts to bring children to the school. Storm was pulled from her thoughts as she saw Marie walking up to the school with the boy carrying two small suitcases. "I'll take him from here, Marie. Bobby said they'd be training in the garden." She smiled. "Thanks. Goodbye Ben, if you don't mind I'd feel much better if I check on you once you get settled in"  
"Ok." He sighed like he was annoyed but Marie simply smiled, she couldn't blame the boy for acting like…a boy. Storm introduced herself and led the boy into the building. "Poor kids going to get a history lesson at two in the morning on a Saturday." Marie shocked but not frightened turned around to embrace Logan. "Whoa, I thought you were getting to big for this." He murmured as he returned the embrace than place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you've decided to grace us with your presence." She joked," I have something important to ask you"  
Marie took Logan's hand in hers and led him towards the garden.  
"Rogue, if you want to me marry you I'm afraid Bobby might have something to say about that"  
"Logan…" Marie whined. "Ok, Ok, kid, what did you want to ask"  
Marie was practically jumping with joy, "Logan…Bobby and I are going to set a date for our wedding soon and I was wondering if you could walk me down the aisle." "Um…Rogue isn't that kind of a father job." Logan looked a bit confused. "Logan, you're more of a father to me than my old man. You've been there for the most important choices I've ever had to make. I look up to you. I love you." Marie confessed. Logan thought to himself, "What will I do if I trip? I'll look stupid"  
After a moment of silence the two burst into laughter.  
"So I guess this means yes?" she giggled. "You bet kid…except when did I become old enough to be a father figure"  
"Logan"  
"Never mind"  
"I've got to go tell Bobby!" she squeaked. As Marie started running towards the garden Logan called after, "Wait Marie their training!" "Watch Out"  
Marie screamed as she felt metal digging into her chest. She felt her head and body slam to the ground. "Oh god!" she yelled as pain rushed through her body. "Marie!" she felt people gather around her and cried out. Bobby kneeled next to her, "Oh my god." He reached his hand to her chest but stopped when he felt the piece of metal that had dug into her. Him, Kitty and Peter had been training and there was no telling what had hit her and how. "I can't breath"  
Logan pushed Bobby out of the way and pulled the metal plate from her chest. Marie's screams pierced the air causing Kitty to cry out, unsure what to do. "Kitty, go get Storm!" Logan yelled then turned his attention back to Rogue. "Put your arms around me!" he ordered. Rogue weakly obeyed, wincing in pain. "Now get out of my way!" Logan ran as fast as he could through the garden, kicked the front door open and ran into the front common room. "Bobby open Rogue's shirt, we have to stop the bleeding!" Bobby gave Logan a shocked look and Logan did his best to laugh it off, "Unless you'd rather have me do it." Logan's short laugh disappeared and his face became serious. What if Rogue died? Without her powers…Bobby helplessly looked to Peter who turned around. As he started unbuttoning her blood covered blouse Kitty and Storm ran in.  
"Have you stopped the bleeding?" Storm pushed Bobby over (poor bobby) and finished undoing Rogue's bloody shirt. Storm backed away and nobody moved. "Why aren't you-"Logan stopped speaking when he saw what everyone else saw, no wounds, no cuts, nothing. Rogue opened her clinched eyes and moved her hand to her chest. "It's gone…but it hurt so much, I felt my heart…it was torn, then Logan touched me." She mumbled. Rogue looked at Bobby fear and sadness filling her eyes. "No"  
Rogue rolled off the couch and walked away from everyone staring at her hands with anger. "Please, no." Bobby tried to walk to her but screamed at him, "Don't touch me"  
"Calm down, Rogue." Logan ordered. "Now I know your scared Rogue but listen to me, you taken my healing abilities before and almost sucked the life out of me…this time you didn't hurt me, I swear." "How do you know it won't?" she cried. "It's not fair! I finally got the only thing I ever wanted…I can't give it up." Rogue felt tears start to flow as she backed away into a corner. "Don't touch me"  
"Rogue," Bobby started. "Darling, we won't know unless…" he started walking towards her again. "I'm so afraid, Bobby"  
"Trust me…You trust me, don't you"  
She hesitated than looked at Peter then to Kitty then to Storm and lastly to Logan. He nodded to give her the final reassurance she needed. Rogue reached out her hand as he came closer. After what seemed like an eternity her hand met his cheek and nothing apparently happened. Bobby let out a sigh of relief as Rogue backed away. She lifted her hand up and ice formed in her hand then she brought her hand to her tear streaked face and felt her tears had turned to ice. "Oh my"  
"How"  
"What"  
"Is it"  
Rogue felt a smile crept up, she could receive other mutant's powers by touching them but…she no longer hurt them.  
"I could get used to this"  
Notes: If there's something you don't understand or I left something out because I'm a ditz and might have, just ask. 


End file.
